the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Koshmar
__TOC__ Background Koshmar 'aka. ''Koshmar the nightmare - Is an insane prison fighter hired by Zourab and was first seen in the fourth undisputed film. He was portrayed by '''Martyn Ford. History Not much is known about Koshmar or how he went to prison. His insanity has caused him to be feared by his enemies. Storyline Undisputed IV Koshmar was first seen in Chornya Cholmi russian prison where he arrives to be bound in chains accompanied by a couple of guards. He was about to enter the prison match set by the warden Markov. where he easily dispatch his enemy by the use of his brute strength. He currently serves as a special inmate in a prison in Russia organized by another warden named Koychev. He was later hired by Zourab to fight for him as his champion, as Zourab is supposed to pay the 2nd grand of money to the warden to hire Koshmar the warden Koychev hesitates to accept the offer as he will lose his job until Zourab promises to surrender Boyka as an escaped convict to ensure that Koshmar was released to fight for him as his champion in his club. Later when Boyka ended the match with Igor, he came to end the agreement, but Zourab stops him and says that he has to defeat his champion to free Alma. After the call with Kiril, Boyka accepts the challenge without hesitation and then Koshmar is transported via prison van and arrives bounded in chains as in his first fight only to be released in the ring again. Koshmar was accompanied by the warden's Markov and Koychev as they arrive in Zourab's club. Koshmar quickly gained the upper hand due to his brute strength and he quickly managed to knock Boyka off his feet several times. Koshmar managed to knock Boyka unconscious by a knee strike but Boyka got up before the tenth count. Koshmar also manages to unintentionally target Boyka's injured back via suplex. Boyka seems to have great difficulty hurting Koshmar until he rises up to gain the upper hand and manage to adopt the fight by using his superior speed. During the struggle, Boyka manages to injured Koshmar's arm via arm bar and knocks him out of the ring via aerial kick leading Koshmar to his defeat. Koshmar was last seen unconscious outside the ring where he was picked up by several guards as he was sent back to his own prison. Skills and Abilities Koshmar is called "the nightmare" due to his scary huge frame and extremely heavy built. He is feared by his opponents due to huge frame and insane mentality. He does mercilessly mutilate his first opponent when down in his first fight and he overpowers Boyka on some occasion. Strength - Unlike other fighters who relied on their fighting skills, Koshmar who towers over his opponents simply count on his strength and endurance. He seems to overpower his opponents at ease by quickly incapacitating them with his strength and power. Speed - Even having a huge frame Koshmar possessed some degree of speed and agility as shown when he avoided some of Boyka's punches in their fight. He was not however as fast as the other fighters and as agile as the more experienced fighter as Boyka. His strength and endurance made it up for his lack of mobility. Skills - He possessed some degree of mixed martial arts and street fighting as he's been seen performing some moves that compliment his strength. Endurance - He got back fighting after Boyka injured both his arm and leg and have endured almost everything Boyka threw at him unphased until he was thrown off outside the ring causing him to be unconscious. Due to his bulk, he seems to took a lot of hits rather than he can actually hit his opponents but his endurance made it up for his speed, making him nearly unbeatable. Psychopath '''- Koshmar does not share the same sanity as the fighters in the franchise. He seems to have a great urge to fight. He was bounded in chains when he arrived to fight in the matches because of being unpredictable. '''Trivia "Koshmar is pronounced the same as the french word "cauchemar", which coincidentally means nightmare" "The Russian word "koshmar" is actually taken from the Arrow television series which is a prison located in Moscow. Coincidentally means "nightmare". It is unknown if where Koshmar's prison is located but he might probably came from there.'' "Koshmar never said a word in the entire film" "In the film, Koshmar seems to develop an Intermittent explosive disorder a type of mental disorder that can sometimes be relieved severe aggression due it is unknown if the film had literally taken it as a perspective for Koshmar's character" Category:Prison Fighter